Via Celestio
Via Celestio is the final dungeon of Bravely Second: End Layer. Story The party arrives in Via Celestio through a portal they opened in the chasm in Norende Ravine. The portal provides a direct connection between Luxendarc and the Celestial Realm. This area of the Celestial Realm is comprised of shapes and landscapes that recall Vega's memories. Each section, connected by small portals, represents a treasured memory shared between her and Altair. For each new section, Altair briefly possesses Tiz's body in order to explain the memories to his companions. In the first floor, with the landscape showing nebulous forms of pine trees, falling snow and an aurora borealis, Altair narrates that it represents how he and Vega first met, in a ski resort. A snowstorm rendered them stuck in a lift, wherein he plucked a flower from the nearest tree to offer her. Although they ultimately parted without even an introduction, their tale didn't end there. In the second floor, with a background of endless rain, small umbrellas and drab buildings, Altair asked the party if they believed in fate, a segue into his tale of how he came across Vega again. Distraught over his jealous research superiors who had transferred him to a new facility, he left under acidic rain, only to be stopped by Vega with her umbrella—who was a researcher on the very facility he was transferred to. Under that single umbrella, they finally introduced themselves. In the third floor, with a scenario of red lanterns, fireworks and myriad lights behind a traditional gate, Altair told them of the time he mustered his courage to take Vega to a festival and to confess his feelings to her. In the fourth floor, the background recalls the stifling atmosphere of an underfunded laboratory room, with blinds lit by flickering lamp light and rows of flasks adorning the stage. Altair explains how their research situation was tough, but that his beloved supported him every step of the way and they worked together towards their dreams. In the fifth floor, a distant city nightscape with blue hues contrasts with the red cloth dining tables and their candlelit food scattered across the stage turns. Altair recalls to them that the memory is that of the time he proposed to Vega, having reserved a lavish dinner for the special night and occasion. Throughout these sequences, starting with the second one, white silhouettes of Vega and Altair aid in his narration of the memories. In the sixth and final floor, a bridge of candles, red roses and arcs of white roses stands in the fore to a distant church over a hill, with flocks of white pigeons flying over the scene. A final portal leads the party into the church's interior, a bright and clear representation of where the couple had their wedding ceremony. At the altar, Vega's voice rings out, gradually becoming distorted until her captor, Providence, swoops down and attacks Altair in Tiz's body. The false god engages the party with their despairing motivation. Providence's defeat breaks their grasp on Vega's soul, who is finally freed. In tandem, Altair abandons his place in Tiz's body to join her. The couple of souls offer their gratitude and encouragement to the party before taking off to the reaches of the universe. Providence attempts to kill the party once they try to leave, this time in their true form, but is ultimately defeated. Treasures *Gold Hourglass *Enopu Mushroom *Genji Gloves *Megalixir *Ama-no-Murakumo *Bacchus's Wine *Earth Mallet *Reflect Ring *Hermes Shoes *Kaiser Knuckles *Bomb Arm *Arctic Wind *Crystal Helm *Vajra *Gold Hairpin *Ama-no-Kagoyumi *Soul of Thamasa *Pantheon's Wrath *Durandal *Ogre's Club *Yatagarasu *Barrier Shroud *Hyper Bracers *Crystal Mail *Brave Suit *Gungnir *Earthbreaker *Excalibur II Enemies Gallery Via_Celestio_1_Map_BS.jpg| Via_Celestio_2_Map_BS.jpg| Via_Celestio_3_Map_BS.jpg| Via_Celestio_4_Map_BS.jpg| Via_Celestio_5_Map_BS.jpg| Via_Celestio_6_Map_BS.jpg| Etymology Via celestio is a Latin or Italian phrase that means "heavenly way." Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Final dungeons